


I’m here

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fever, Sickness, vomitting tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma gets a bad fever





	I’m here

**Author's Note:**

> Another rlly quick fic stemmed purely from the fact I’m chronically ill & have like 2 fevers a week and project that onto everything I write

“Oh yup, that’s a fever alright,” Paul came to a halt as he stepped into the bathroom.   
Emma was knelt over on the floor with her head lulled, gurgling uncomfortably besides the toilet. “D’you throw up?” He asked.   
Emma nodded, wiping her mouth. “Sorry.”  
“That’s okay. C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up,” Paul took Emma lightly under the arm to help her to her feet.   
“Oooh, yep. That’s pretty gross. That’s a bit...” Emma wiped her mouth again. “Sorry for throwing up.”   
“That’s the least of your problems. I didn’t think your fever was that bad.” Paul lead her out of the bathroom slowly to lay her back down on the bed.  
“Hah,” Emma laughed weakly. “Tell me about it,” she wiped a speck of vomit off her chin and collapsed weakly onto the bed.   
“Why’re you laughing?” Paul asked, holding his free hand to her forehead to check her temperature.   
“I don’t usually get sick like this,” she admitted.  
“God, I know. But I told you not to stay up so late if you weren’t feeling well.”  
“You’re really gonna put in a ‘I told you so’ moment when I feel like this?” a shaky hand moved forward to pull up the blanket.   
“No, no, don’t do that yet!” He stopped, tugging the sheets back down. “Put this on. That shirt’s going in the wash, that’s not clean anymore,” he took an old shirt from his draws and Emma’s tired gaze watched him move about the room.   
“Here,” he sat down next to her and helped her pull her shirt off over her head and he could see how pale her skin was.   
Her shivering worsened within seconds and she burrowed thankfully into his clean shirt, quick to rest her head down in his lap before he could stand up again. “I’m keeping this,” she managed to grin, another slight shiver coursing through her body.   
He brushed his fingers through her long hair. “You can tell how bad this fever is because you aren’t even fighting it,” he told her jokingly. “Fevers suck, right?”   
“Hey, at least I got to come home early from work,” she shivered again and nuzzled into him for warmth.   
“Hey, hugging isn’t gonna help you. You need some rest.” He shrugged her off her lap and pulled the blanket back up around her. “I’ll check back up on you in a bit Okay? I just have to send a couple emails. I’ll be quick.”   
“Aww, don’t go,” her eyes were heavy and she could barely keep them open.   
“I’ll bring you something for your fever,” he assured her. “Just hold on.”   
When he returned she was kneading the blanket in her hands and grinding her teeth, he set some pain killers down on her bedside table. “Hey babe,” he whispered, kneeling down besides her. “How’s it feel?”   
“It only hurts a little bit, it’ll be gone in the morning,” she told him quietly.  
Paul shrugged. “I dunno, you might be sick for a bit longer than that. You were throwing up, remember?”   
Emma mumbled for a moment and Paul put his hand back to her forehead. “You’re burning up,” he breathed. He stood up again, drawing the curtains shut and casting the room into darkness. “Does that feel a bit better?”   
Emma let out a quiet noise and tossed onto her side.   
“C’mon, you’ll be fine. Do you want anything else?”   
More mumbling, some whimpers, then silence, and she was asleep.   
He smiled sleepily at her, “get some rest.” He made his way back out to the living room, sitting down on the couch and sighing.   
He should probably let Hidgens know she was sick and that she wouldn’t be attending class tomorrow, but he knew Hidgens would be more worried about her health than attendance. Hell, he would probably cancel the class to come and check in on her.   
He was midway through his message when he heard Emma call his name.   
Panic striking him for a split second, he dropped his phone down on the couch and hurried back to their bedroom.   
“You alright, hun?”   
Emma wasn’t even awake, it was only more mumbling.   
“You’re getting delirious,” he told her even though he knew she was asleep.   
“Paul,” she mumbled again, gripping her blanket tight between her fists.   
“I wish I could help,” he frowned. “On one hand, fevers are the worst, but on the other hand I told you not to stay up so late or you’d get sick,” he teased but quickly took it back when he saw her wincing. “Oh, it hurts, I know.” He laid down on his side of the bed, gently shifting under the covers and pulling Emma’s cold body up next to his. “You’ll feel better in the morning,” he tried to assure her, he held her hands in between his, letting her grip his back tightly as more exhausted, feverish mumblings of his name slipped from her lips.   
“Paul,” she curled up deeper into his chest “I’m cold.”  
He held her closer, hoping he could keep her warm. “You’re alright,” he comforted her.  
“It hurts, Paul, make it stop.”   
“I’m here, babe. You’ll be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen I am fully aware that Emma said she never gets sick like that even tho I have like four other identicle fics


End file.
